


A Terrible Thief

by K___Kelly



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Partners in Crime, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K___Kelly/pseuds/K___Kelly
Summary: Mercury and Yang take turns stealing things from others and from each other...





	1. Comics

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fanfiction world I am BACK after years of hiatus and I have finally expanded from my niche musical theatre fanfics haha.  
> Anywho this is my first RWBY fanfic ever but comment if you want more and leave Kudos if you read fanfiction featuring OC's
> 
> Without further ado please enjoy the sh*t that comes out of my brain

Mercury Black was not a thief by reputation, no he was a wet-work artist, but that doesn’t mean he can’t recognize a good thief when he sees one. Emerald is a great thief silent, subtle, and insignificant. But you know who is a truly terrible thief? Yang Xiao Long. 

He was in downtown Vale doing some surveillance work for a job he and Emerald had staked out. Thank Oum, they had come up with something to do besides pretend to be model students from Haven and take part in amateur training exercises. As he was approaching Tukson’s Bookstore he notices a familiar blonde figure standing in the shop and while the owner’s back is turned, he watches as she slips three comics under her jacket…in full view of the glass window. No one was standing directly outside the window because not even she is that dumb, but the guilty look on her face coupled with her sudden interest in a large dusty tome makes him shake his head at her amateur approach. Yang thought she was a badass but the blush that crept from her jawline to her ears said otherwise. This could be fun.

He gambles on which route she would take back to Beacon or even if she would go directly back to the academy, but he’d been predicting people’s actions for years now and she was just as predictable as every single one of his targets had ever been.  
As soon as he hears the low growl of her bike coming around the corner fast, he shoots one round out of the alley and into the side of her motorcycle. His aim was spot on and the unexpected attack knocks over the bike and sends her sprawling into a clump of bushes while pages of stolen comics flutter around her.

“Hey there blondie.”

In less than an instant she is on her feet quite literally burning with fury. 

“My bike! YOU ASSHOLE!”

He dodges her first punch effortlessly and steps out of range before she gets a chance to take another swing. 

“I think you dropped something there…”

Her eyes flick down toward the tell-tale pages and he watches in satisfaction as her cheeks turn an amusing shade of pink. 

“Th-Those aren’t mine I was picking them up for my sister! Ruby’s the one who loves comics I’ve never even touched them before…they’re so childish a complete waste of time.”

Wait what? That’s what she’s worried about being seen with comics not being seen with stolen comics? Did she even steal them, what am I thinking of course she did I saw her do it...

He watches incredulously as she quickly starts gathering the scattered pages while still babbling on about how stupid comics are and how she wouldn’t be caught dead reading nerdy shit like this.  
He grabs a nearby comic and starts flipping through it as he walks away. 

“Your sister has shit taste.”

He can feel her eyes boring holes into his back, but she doesn’t respond so he shrugs and walks back the way he came from.


	2. Slow Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercury steals a dance with a blonde brawler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Here is a second chapter thanks for the hits and kudos!  
> Also strong language warning...Merc tends to swear *shrugs* 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> K. Kelly

At the dance he and Emerald had one job make sure no one leaves while Cinder is still gone, and they had already fucked it up. He calls Cinder to tell her that Ruby Rose has left the dance, but she seems unconcerned.

“Weiss have you seen Ruby? I know she wasn’t really enjoying herself, but its not like her to just leave without saying anything.”

He can’t help but overhear that Yang is looking for Ruby and he realizes that he’s going to have to intervene.

He sees her heading for the door and while he knows Cinder can take care of herself, he also knows that Yang is a walking easily irritated Molotov cocktail waiting to blow up in their faces. So, he steps in front of her blocking her exit effectively.

“Hey blondie what do you say to a dance?”

She glares at him, he smirks in a way that he hopes is seductive or at the very least charming.

“You dented Bumblebee.”

“Bumblewhatnow?”

“My bike.”

Her voice is flat and accusatory.

“You named your bike?”

“I’m gonna kill you in fact I’ve been trying to figure out what room you were staying in but no one would tell me because they were afraid I would actually kill you and get myself expelled.”

She shoves him hard with both hands enough to make him stumble but not enough to cause any damage or invite any curious onlookers.

“C’mon can’t you take a joke?

He catches her fist mere centimeters away from his nose.

“Are you really gonna hurt this handsome face?”

She rips her hand from his grip, he can see her fists clenching and unclenching still poised to fight.

“I will if you don’t get out of my way, I need to find my sister.”

She tries to push past him, but he grabs her wrist and tugs her toward the dance floor.

“Dance with me Blondie you look great tonight.”

Her look of furious exasperation is nearly priceless as she responds through gritted teeth.

“My name is Yang and I will only agree to dance with your sorry ass if you promise to help me find Ruby as soon as the song ends.”

He shrugs.

“Deal”

He figures he’ll come up with a good enough excuse to avoid helping her after they dance. But shockingly he wasn’t actually lying when he said she looks good, because she does. She stands out but  
not in a bad way or in a stupid romcom cliché way. White just wasn’t a super popular color at the dance and coupled with her blonde hair and vibrant eyes she was definitely hard to miss even on the crowded dance floor.

_If you weren’t such a pain in my ass, I might actually think you’re cute Blondie._

As the previous song melds into the next under the hand of a skillful DJ he offers a hand which she promptly refuses. He rolls his eyes at her stubbornness but before he can complain she surprises him by locking her hands behind his neck and practically inviting him to encircle her waist. It might have been sweet if he didn’t have a sneaking suspicion that she was holding back the urge to strangle him.

_Hot._

I mean it could have been hot if it hadn’t been so awkward. The song he had mistakenly chosen was slow and soft making it difficult to do any real dancing. Unless you consider swaying uncomfortably at the edge of the dancefloor dancing.

_This was stupid I can’t dance like this with her, why the hell did I ask her to dance with me?!_

She refuses to look him in the eye so he isn’t quite sure where to look, although he does knew where not to look (Emerald has made that point very clear on multiple occasions), tempting as it his, he struggles to keep his eyes above chin level. Honestly though she isn’t helping at all to make the situation any less awkward. Despite the music and chatter in the background the silence between them is deafening. He heaves a sigh of reluctance and mutters half under his breath.

“Hey I’m…kindasorryaboutyourbike”

She looks up squinting at him suspiciously.

“Did you tell anyone?”

“What? That you’re a thief?”

He anticipates her response and before she could try to dig her heel into his steel foot, he attempts to guide her into a spin. Her natural grace makes up for his lack of knowledge, but it does nothing  
to soften her glare.

“Did you tell anyone I was reading those comics.”

Oh, my Oum she’s still hung up on that?

He snorts.

“No, I didn’t say anything, but you should know that you’re shoplifting skills are subpar at best.”

She laughs in his face, completely unfazed by his thinly veiled accusation.

“Right, and you’re one to judge because you’re such an accomplished thief? Gimme a break you’re just a kid like me.”

He smirks at her obvious naivety and leans in to whisper in her ear as the song finally comes to an end.

“Wanna bet Blondie?”

Thankfully at that moment out of the corner of his eye he sees Cinder re-enter the dance floor. He nods to Yang curtly signaling the end of their dance. Her gaze softens momentarily but she refuses to  
acknowledge his gesture. She looks like she’s about to say something to him but right then Ruby comes running in with Ozpin and Glynda hot on her heels. Mercury turns away without another word and dissolves effortlessly into the crowds of dancers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not over yet folks let me know if you'd like to see more *insert winky face*


	3. Blender and a Speaker Pt I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercury is bored at a party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 coming at ya! 
> 
> Thanks for the hits everyone 
> 
> Warnings: non-graphic attempted rape/non-con (side note: assailant is an OC )

He has no desire to be here, but Cinder insisted he come to “maintain appearances”. If you value your life you value your cover, that’s the first thing you learn in his line of business, and if his cover included attending stupid parties with drunk idiotic teenagers than he’d have to begrudgingly make the best of it. But no one said he couldn’t camp out in the corner with black coffee and digital comics. He usually preferred to have paper comics, but in situations like this, beggars can’t be choosy. Really, he’s just grateful that Cinder isn’t forcing him to socialize. In fact, he probably would have stayed zoned out the entire time if it weren’t for one particularly loud and tipsy blonde. Fuck, she is so distracting standing there leaning on the counter giving him a full view of her ass in those tight white jeans. Just chatting away with a guy who has been mixing drinks for her all night. Tall, lanky, a shock of navy hair, piercings, he looks like another typical hipster douchebag moonlighting as a gentleman. 

_At least I don’t try to hide how much of a dick I am._

He needs to look away, but he can’t, instead he watches her take one long sip of her Strawberry Sunrise and walk towards the bathroom shooting a wink over her shoulder aimed at her latest admirer. He shakes his head reminding himself how annoying she is, how cocky, naïve, headstrong… But that doesn’t stop the bitter aftertaste of black coffee from making him wonder what her Strawberry Sunrise soaked lips would taste like.

_Argh shut up brain! I just need to get some water and clear my head for a sec_

As he gets up to find himself some water, he can’t help noticing the drink mixer adding a little something extra to Yang’s cocktail. His suspicions are immediately raised, but he shrugs it off.

_Not my problem_.

After getting himself some water, he hunkers back down into his dark obscure corner and tries to ignore the fact that Yang and the wannabe bartender are now actively swapping spit a couple feet away from him. He refocuses on his comics and is fully engrossed by a surprisingly gripping spin-off arc until he hears a sudden crash.

Glass shattering on tile, and a set of limbs colliding with the ground. He looks up to see Yang sprawled out on the ground her hand reaching out toward the shattered glass her face freckled with the spilled liquid. And for some inexplicable reason he has an urge to help her. But before he can force himself to suppress the unusual instinct he watches as the shady drink guy helps her up. She flashes him a grateful smile and Mercury forces himself to look away.

_I’m just bored… this is all circumstantial… as soon as she’s out of sight I won’t even think about her._

Until she’s out of sight though, he can’t stop himself from stealing glances. Pretty soon she’s back on her feet teetering in a pair of heels much lower than ones he’s seen other students at Beacon fight in.

_Huh, guess Blondie can’t hold her liquor, no surprise there._

One look at her glassy eyes and dazed expression and he knows that alcohol is not the real problem.

He tries to ignore the way the other guy looks at her and the forceful way he leads her down the dark hallway further and further from the raucous party. A dry click makes his stomach turn, but he doesn’t move.

_She’s a big girl, she can handle herself._

He would be lying if he said he wasn’t on edge listening for any sounds coming from the bedroom. And despite all of the horrible things he has done he couldn’t bring himself to ignore the sound of her voice. It was so brief and so nearly drowned out by the music and chatter of the party. It hardly qualified as a shout, but he heard it and couldn’t possibly forget it.

The lock on the bedroom door was flimsy, easily broken, child’s play honestly. After a well-placed hit, it swung open.  As he walked in he didn’t take the time to survey the scene, he didn’t stop to ask questions. If he was the type of person who hesitated he’d be a dead man by now. Instead Mercury spins the blue-haired teen around and growls in his face.

“Get out.” 

For an instant the would-be assailant looks like he’s going to protest but one split-second glance at Mercury’s face changes his mind. The dark expression that further clouds his gray eyes radiates an entirely different kind of lust. Under that gaze the ill-intentioned drink mixer stumbles his way out of the room as quickly as possible half-dressed and fully terrified.

Once the door shuts behind him Mercury takes the time to finally look at Yang.  She's unconscious, her jacket is unzipped but she is fully dressed lying on the bed. Motionless. Vulnerable.

_Dumb blonde_.

At this point he's not quite sure what he should do. He toys with the idea of leaving her there and locking the door behind him, but ultimately decides against it. Instead he shrugs, goes to retrieve his comics and coffee and reluctantly relocates his anti-social hideout.

_Might as well baby-sit the roofied huntress, it’s not like I have anything better to do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you want to know what happens next! 
> 
> K. Kelly


	4. Blender and a Speaker Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang is stubborn and really justifiably pissed off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised there was more and here it is
> 
> Please enjoy leave a comment and/or kudos if you like it!
> 
> Also I tried to do a RWBY style fairy tale reference let me know if anyone spots it!
> 
> Without further ado I present another brain child

Almost an hour later he hears her stirring and the instant her eyes flash open, she’s up like a shot leaping out of the bed and lunging clumsily towards Mercury with murderous intentions. 

He stands up grabbing her wrists purely out of reflex, she looks at him and something strangely sincere in his eyes calms her fight or flight reaction.  Mercury watches spellbound, as the fury gradually bleeds out of her irises.  She breaks away from his grip but remains silent as she zips up her jacket and hugs it to herself. Eyes closed tightly, cheeks burning with the embers of shame and fury. 

“You ready to get out of here?”

Yang doesn’t respond, a slight nod of affirmation is the most she can offer.  He’s not good at comforting people and he doesn’t even know how to start, so instead he goes to hold the door open for her.  Complying with her desire her need to pretend that everything is fine.

“Ladies first.”

She brushes past him and he follows her into the hall.  Her right heel catches on the carpet and she stumbles but before he can even try to help her, she angrily rips off her shoes and stalks into the main room. Her angry footsteps give Mercury the distinct impression that a certain lecherous douchebag should fear for his life. 

Her eyes scan the room searching for the assailant, intent on exacting justice.  He catches up to her just in time to see her start to sway a little, the side-effects of the drug are still making her dizzy.

“Hey you should probably sit…”

She whips to face him eyes flashing, a glint of something on her cheek.   

“Why the hell do you care!?”

She sits down on a nearby couch and buries her face in her hands.

“Go away Mercury.”

Her voice is muffled by her hand but he understood the request well enough to ignore it.

Instead, he does the exact opposite, walking over and standing directly in front of her meditating on the unruly curls that make up her blonde mane.  He stays there shuffling his feet and sighing deeply, trying to tempt her to look up at him.

She stubbornly refuses to look at him or even acknowledge his presence.  They stay like that for five full minutes neither one moving or saying a word, both too stubborn to back down.  Eventually after Mercury hears her scroll buzz and sees her pocket light up and when even that fails to make her look up he concedes.

“Fine, have it your way Blondie.”

The second he turns away, she looks up, her face is wet and smudged, she wipes her eyes haphazardly, glances at her scroll, and moves to get up. 

Mercury would have considered himself to be a pretty shitty assassin if he didn’t notice Yang making a slow and sudden beeline towards the kitchen area.  And since Yang is still walking unsteadily, she only makes it a few steps before she’s forced to lean on a nearby wall for support.  To anyone else she looks like another drunk party girl, but the lingering effects of the drug are starting to concern him, much to his chagrin. 

“Stay.”

It comes out half a command half a plea.

_Just stop… please…you’re being a complete moron._

He sees her stiffen before looking over her shoulder and locking eyes with him.

“I’m fine. Just leave me alone I have to find that asshole and beat the shit out of him.”

At this point Mercury has figured out its useless to argue with her so instead he tries to distract her momentarily.  

“What’s his name?”

She hisses her response.

“Cyan, Cyan Bearde”  

“Seriously?  You know he’s the host, right? This is his apartment.”

Her expression of shock and disgust strongly suggests that she had in fact _not_ known that.

“I’m gonna kill him.”

He rolls his eyes at her ridiculous claim. 

“Yeah and while I support that and all, I suggest you save it.  Face it Blondie, you can’t walk right now much less fight.”

She glares at him, but her snarky response is cut off as she leans over with a nauseous expression.  Dry heaving and gasping before recovering her composure enough to mumble back

“I should leave.”

He extends a hand to help her

“C’mere Blondie let’s get you back to your dorm”

She begrudgingly accepts his offer and he half supports half drags her toward the exit, but suddenly she stops in front of the kitchen.

“Wait, you said this is his apartment, right?”

He looks at her quizzically

“Yeah.”

She grins back at him mischievously ducks under his arm and wobbles her way into the kitchen.

He doesn’t try to stop her, why should he?  Afterall he’s still not even sure why he’s helping her in the first place.

_Why oh why did Cinder send me alone? Why didn’t she just send Emerald, Emerald would have gotten drunk and had a good time, Emerald is the one who is good at pretending to be social not me! How the hell did I get stuck like this? With her of all people?!_

His frustrated thoughts are abruptly interrupted by an angry voice

_Shit.  What now?_

“PUT THOSE BACK YOU PSYCHO!”

 Which was promptly followed by Yang’s voice tinged with more excitement than panic.

“RUN!”

He looks over to see her come skidding out of the kitchen, barefoot, with a blender and a speaker tucked under each arm.

He takes one look at her and even though he _knows_ he’s going to regret it he scoops her and her stolen contraband up into his arms and makes a break for the front door.

“You really need to learn the art of subtlety.”

She sticks her tongue out at him and for an instant he considers dropping her on the doorstep but another glance down at her cheeky grin and tear-stained face makes him think better of it. 

He slams the door behind them and runs until they reach Yang’s bike in the parking lot, he pointedly refuses to acknowledge the large dent above the front wheel that may or may not have been a result of his own handiwork.  Mercury takes her keys, sets her down and climbs onto the motorcycle, momentarily musing over whether or not he should even bother with the helmet. 

“You can’t drive Bumblebee.”

She says it flatly, in a matter of fact tone that immediately gets under his skin.

“You. Can’t. Drive. AT ALL.”

Yang shrugs as if that isn’t the _real_ problem at hand. 

“Just get on Blondie and I promise I won’t crash your bike.”

She readjusts her grip on the speaker and fiddles with the blender cord taking the time to wrap it firmly around the handle.

“Quit calling me Blondie.”

She says in a sing-song voice while batting her eyelashes.  He knows she’s a little drunk and probably still half-drugged but it’s as if she’s trying to push him over the edge!

In response Mercury hangs his head groaning aloud in frustration all the while trying to block out the voice still screaming in his head.

**_WHAT? WHY? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! WHAT COULD POSSIBLY HAVE POSSESSED YOU TO DO THIS???_ **

“Yang, I swear to Oum I will leave you here.”

She bites her lip, sighs dramatically but gets on just as he starts to rev the engine. She puts the speaker in the back compartment and wraps her left arm around his waist all the while maintaining a firm grip on the blender in her right hand. 

He sighs resignedly. 

“Next time you decide to steal something first, warn me second don’t.  At least not until I teach you how it’s done.” 

She chuckles and lays her head against his back as if it’s the most natural thing in the world.  He tries so hard to ignore it but the warmth spreading in his stomach at her touch, threatens to rise to his cheeks.  He tries to disguise his gasp with a cough when he suddenly feels her hair brush up against his arm. And if he lets himself think too much, he can detect the singular spot of warmth where her breath touches his back.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta daaaa! I might continue this if there's any interest soooo lemme know.   
> *two finger salute*
> 
> K. Kelly


	5. Green Glass Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang steals a win and Mercury remembers an elaborate theft they pulled off together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand we're back with more! Enjoy more of the shit that floats around in my brain and revolves around this ship

They ran into each other during the Fall of Beacon, of course they did, because during the Vytal Festival he had been both a thief and an assassin, and Yang Xiao Long hadn’t been his only victim.  After that, he doesn’t see her again until they’re both at Haven and he wishes he could block out her words because he knows they’re true and he knows he deserves them but they’re coming at him faster and more furiously than any of her punches. 

“How could you do this to me?”

He dodges a punch while still trying to maintain his momentum.

“You’re a thief!  You’re a MURDERER!”

He lands a quick hit on her side, but her retaliation makes the small victory pointless. He lets out a grunt when her uppercut lands and he’s pushed back a couple feet. 

“You humiliated me in front of the world!  You made me doubt my own sanity! You stole EVERYTHING from me!”

He can’t bring himself to respond, all of his excuses and clever quips have fled from his mind. It looks like there might actually be tears forming in her eyes, but he can’t let himself be distracted by that because for once, Yang Xiao Long is fighting smart.  Not to say she was ever dumb, she just used to rely too much on her ability to overwhelm the enemy. Before she didn’t spend much time working on honing her strategic capabilities, but clearly that has changed. 

“Why?  Why did you do it?”

They are grappling and for a split-second, he has the upper hand before her sister comes in swinging with her oversized scythe, trying to give Yang enough time to pursue Cinder.  He wants to stop her, since going after Cinder is basically a suicide mission and since well… it’s actually his JOB to stop her. Unfortunately for him Ruby is doing _her_ job by keeping him busy long enough to buy Yang time.

_Time for what? Time to die?_

When Ruby starts firing bullets, she takes the opportunity to try to slip past him.

“Oh no you don’t Blondie!”

_Stop. Wait. Please._

He lunges and grabs her right arm, but he’s shocked when his fingers close around hard, cold, metal.  A prosthetic.

_When? How?_

She must have lost her arm during the Fall of Beacon; this new knowledge adds even more weight to her previous accusations. 

For an instant he looks at her, lilac flashes red before fading unexpectedly.  Instead of punching him or trying to shake him off she calmly reaches up and detaches the prosthetic arm, dashing into the vault without any further hindrances.  Leaving him, standing there, holding a black and yellow arm that practically screams Yang Xiao Long.

_Strong, colorful, tough, and unpredictable._                                                            

He stares down at it for a moment before shaking his head and jumping back into the heat of battle.  Later, when she emerges from the vault alone with the relic in hand, his fists clench out of pure frustration. 

_Damnit Blondie…_

She stole the victory right from under them…but quite honestly, he shouldn’t be surprised. After all he’d taught her everything she knows. 

 

Almost a year ago, after the party, he had been totally kidding about teaching her how to properly rob someone, but apparently, she didn’t think it was a joke or at least not a funny one.  And a couple days later she showed up at his dorm and demanded that he make good on his promise.     

_Who the hell is knocking at 6am in the fucking morning?!_

Mercury swings open the door and sees Yang bright-eyed and bushytailed bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“Teach me.”

“The hell are you going on about?”

‘You said you would teach me how it’s done, were you lying?”

He kneads his forehead, it is too early for this bullshit.

“Teach you how what’s done?  What are you doing here Yang?”

She looks slightly sheepish, scraping the toe of her boot against the ground and avoiding eye contact.

“Look, I don’t remember how everything happened last night, but I heard you making comments about my subtlety or lack thereof, or whatever… So anyway, I’m here to make you put your money where your mouth is Black. Show me what an amazing thief you are.”

“If you say one more word before I have coffee the only thing I’ll take is your life.”

She does not look at all intimidated.  Instead she crosses her arms and glares at him.  Clearly, she does not intend to leave him alone any time soon.  He runs a hand through his messy silver hair and groans. 

“I’ll meet you behind the training center in an hour”. 

That response seems to satisfy her, her face lights up.

“Perfect, see you then!”

_What is with these people? Who is this fucking cheery at this ungodly hour of the morning?_

Apparently, Yang Xiao Long is exactly that type of person. An hour later she looks just as chipper and if possible, even slightly more put together.  It seems like she took the time to do her hair and maybe put on a little makeup.

_Not that I notice or care_.

He thinks to himself defiantly. 

“You sure you really want this Blondie?  I’d hate to get a star pupil like yourself expelled.”

His voice is dripping with sarcasm. She scoffs in response.

“Just don’t steal something we can’t return that way we can backtrack if things go south, a good thief needs a plan b, am I right?”

She seems to think she’s being clever and the eagerness in her tone is…cute. 

“Whatever you say Blondie.”

He chuckles as she scowls and firmly states.

“It’s not _Blondie_ it’s Yang, get it right.”

“Whatever.”

He catches her glaring at him, willing him with her fiery gaze to say her name properly. He’s done it before, so what can it hurt?”

“Fine…Yang”.

She nods satisfactorily. 

“All right then what’s our target?”

He had thought it over carefully, what is something they can lift that won’t get them expelled and is challenging but can be easily played off as a prank?

“Is there anything of the headmaster’s that you think he won’t miss much?”

She thinks for a moment and he tries to pretend that she doesn’t look adorable with her head tilted to one side and eyes squeezed tight in deep thought.

Suddenly her eyes flash open and there is a mischievous gleam in her lilac depths.    

“How badly do you think Ozpin would miss his glasses?”

He raises an eyebrow.

“Isn’t he always wearing them?”

“Well yeah, but it needs to be at least somewhat of a challenge and Ozpin is cool enough to take it in stride since, you know, me and my team are _pretty_ tight with him.” 

He smirks.

“I’m game if you are.”

She holds out her right hand.

“I'm 110% game”

He takes her hand and shakes it firmly lingering for less than a split second.

“Then follow my lead.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed leave a kudos or comment if you like it and/or want to see the series continue   
> If I do continue I'll be venturing much further outside the realm of canon so be prepared !
> 
> *two-fingered salute*
> 
>  
> 
> K. Kelly

**Author's Note:**

> There's more where that came from if you like it tell me and I'll post more!
> 
> *Two-finger salute* 
> 
> K. Kelly


End file.
